mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carey Vanier
| birth_place = Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Lightweight | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Albuquerque, New Mexico | team = Jackson's Submission Fighting | rank = NCAA Division III Wrestling | yearsactive = 2006-present | mmawins = 7 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 18541 | footnotes = | updated = }} Carey D. Vanier Sr. (born August 03, 1981) is an American mixed martial arts fighter. He currently fights for Bellator Fighting Championships in the lightweight division. He will also take part in the season two tournament held by Bellator. Vanier is a fighter for the famed, Greg Jackson in New Mexico. MMA Career He began wrestling at an early age and as a senior in high school, he finished sixth at the state wrestling finals. He enrolled at at Ridgewater College where he was eventually named an All-American. After obtaining a 7-2 record, Carey was signed onto the Bellator brand and will enter their second season lightweight tournament starting in April. Personal Life Vanier was born and raised in Minnesota. After graduating from Ridgewater, he held off on fighting in order to support his young son, Carey Jr. He took a job at the local Best Buy and worked his way up the ranks until he was named store manager. Mixed martial arts record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Record' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' |- | |align='center'| | Janne Tulirinta | |Bellator 13 | |align='center'| |align='center'| | Hollywood, Florida, USA |- | Win |align='center'|7-2 | Paul Mann |TKO (Punches) |Shogun Fights 1 | |align='center'|2 |align='center'|2:09 | Baltimore, Maryland, USA |- | Win |align='center'|6-2 | Peter Grimes |Decision (Split) |Cage Conflict Championships | |align='center'|5 |align='center'|5:00 | Appleton, Wisconsin, USA |- | Win |align='center'|5-2 | Derek Abram |Submission (Armbar) |Seconds Out | |align='center'|2 |align='center'|1:26 | Maplewood, Minnesota, USA |- | Win |align='center'|4-2 | Sam Keigley |Submission (Punches) |Minnesota Combat Sports | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|N/A | St. Paul, Minnesota, USA Minnesota |- | Win |align='center'|3-2 | Jesse Anderson |TKO (Punches) |Brutaal - Fight Night | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|2:11 | St. Cloud, Minnesota, USA |- | Win |align='center'|2-2 | Seko Tongiola |TKO (Punches) |Brutaal - Fight Night | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:57 | Maplewood, Minnesota, USA |- | Loss |align='center'|1-2 | Marshall Martin |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Max Fights 2 | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|N/A | Fargo, North Dakota, USA |- | Win |align='center'|1-1 | Logan Beckman |TKO (Referee Stoppage) |Twin Cities Throwdown 3 | |align='center'|2 |align='center'|N/A | Burnsville, Minnesota, USA |- | Loss |align='center'|0-1 | Nik Lentz |TKO |Extreme Fighting Xtreme | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|N/A | Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA |- Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists